


Tired Oracle

by Jathis



Series: Rome [28]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Mitaka helps a tired prince after a day of judgement





	Tired Oracle

Techie was tired. Mitaka could tell by the way he leaned heavily on his walking stick behind his brother’s throne. The blind prince placed both of his hands on top of the stick, resting his chin on top of them. 

The scribe smiled a little to himself. As one of the fully trusted members of the Emperor’s Court; he was privy to the fact that his brother sat behind his throne, whispering his own advice and judgement in his ear. He admired the way the blind man seemed able to hear the Truth during the cases brought to his brother.

Mitaka supposed it was luck that this was the last case for the Emperor. He approached once judgement was given, gently touching Techie’s arm. “May i guide you to your room, my prince?” he asked.

Techie perked up a little as he stood up, leaning into Mitaka’s touch. “My husband should be outside,” he said. 

“Shall I bring you there?”

“Please.”

Mitaka nodded and guided him by the arm. He noted the way the blind man moved at a much slower pace, his feet dragging against the ground. “You should try to get rest more often,” he said.

“Perhaps,” he hummed. He smiled a little when he felt the sun touching his skin.

The scribe brought him out to the garden where they soon spotted the former slave Matt. He brought Techie to him politely, heading back inside. He paused just at the door, watching the way Matt guided Techie to lie down on the soft grass. The redhead laid with his head on the other’s chest and soon with the way his body relaxed it became obvious he was asleep, warm and safe in Matt’s arms.

Mitaka smiled at the sight and then headed inside.


End file.
